


The Taste of His Name

by mybigfatcat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brown eyes eternally connected to yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of His Name

**Author's Note:**

> Experimental try at writing fanfiction with a substantial ammount of sex. Originally written January 5th 2012 and posted on LJ ([ **HERE**](http://nimlothemeli.livejournal.com/10787.html)).
> 
> Also available in Russian if you take a peek at the LJ entry.

Your hair fall in silky black waves around your face, framing your translucently white face, contrasting it perfectly. A slight blush spreading on the apples of your cheeks, slightly embarrassed at the sight of yourself in the mirror. You can’t really tell if this is a good look on you, you rarely go out at all like this and maybe it is a bit too much. Your eyes are lined with black, eyelids covered in glittery eye shadow, lips slightly pink and soft. This really is a bit too much you decide, but you also decide to trust your best friend’s judgment. This is going to be a magical night, your friend tells you, and you really want it to be so, hopes that it will go that way. A magical event.

Black leather boots, dark and fashionably torn jeans, tight white t-shirt, close fitting and short jacket in something vaguely looking like leather but shiny and shifting in shades of dark blue and deep green. You know that you will attract attention like this, even if it’s for all the wrong reasons. You hope it will be for the right ones.

The club is pulsating, you had felt it even from outside on the streets, making your skin tingle. Making your way towards the bar is easy once you manage to get the rhythm right, slowly swirling in between dancing bodies. Hands stroking your back, your waist, your arms. Then the safety of a chromed bar stool, music making your heart beat in time with the bass. Water for now, something different later, maybe.

It is easy sitting there, leaning against the disk with your eyes wandering over swaying bodies and waving arms. Never stopping long enough for it to count as staring, fleeting looks, light as feathers.

Stop. A pair of deep brown eyes. Stop before you lose sight of them. Slowly locking onto them. They’re hypnotizing, the way they look at you as if you’re are all alone in the room, this room with music vibrating in the air. Beat after beat sending your heart further away from reality. Keep watching them, those beautiful eyes.

The eyes are making their way towards you, slowly revealing their owner as he appears from behind all the dancing bodies.

He’s beautiful you tell yourself, so beautiful you feel like looking away. Those brown eyes are nothing compared to the whole man. Hair messy and curly, tanned skin, toned arms and strong shoulders making his thin waist look more than perfect. This man is the magic you came for. It’s the magic that was promised to you.

Brown eyes eternally connected to yours.

You dance, music making up for the lack of words, bodies close and always touching. You put your arms on his strong shoulders while he holds you by your waist. Hips swaying and moving with every beat. It’s electricity and raw want.

Blinking lights have always blinded you, made it hard for your eyes to take in the surroundings, but tonight you have no trouble seeing those brown eyes, or those plump lips, or that strong jaw, sharp cheek bones, slightly arched eye brows, sensual collarbones… Your body is reacting to it, showing him how much your eyes appreciate what they see. Enchanting.

Your lips are so close that they nearly touch, almost a kiss, lost in music and dancing. Then you’re close again and it happens. The electricity is surging through you, drawing in the hot breath of him kissing you, drawing him closer by the nape of his neck. It’s painfully sweet, the way he just takes your mouth, never even asking for permission. You taste him, suck on his lips, let your tongue dance with his like your bodies are dancing with each other. It’s hot and clammy amongst the crowd but you hardly notice the sweat forming on your forehead. You can only feel the magic of your mouths connecting over and over again.

He whispers something to you as he moves his lips away from yours. You can’t hear what because the music is a part of you now, you’re breathing the sound. You can’t wait to ask what was said, but for now you sink deep into the sensations of him biting your ear, kissing you neck, moving his hands up from your waist to your arms, lifting your arms high as you dance up against each other. You moan.

Slowly following his lead. Slowly getting more heated, kissing his skin as well, touching everywhere you can reach. Slowly moving with him. You’re falling hard for those brown eyes.

He’s taller than you. Just tall enough so that you have to tilt your head upwards as your lips meat again. It's like another kiss is inevitable and you were only fending destiny off before having to submit to it. This second time is so passionate that your knees grow weak, you heart beats hard with the beat of the song.

You won’t get what you want here on the dance floor, you can’t touch him the way you want to so you decide to make magic yourself. You grab his hand and smile at him before you start making your way away from the dance floor, towards the exit. When you turn around he’s smiling even bigger than you, but his eyes are smoldering with heat. You think that this might be real magic. Not just the kind you make up.

You smile at him all the way to your home, keep your hand on his thigh as you go there by cab. Your heart is still beating in time with the music, synched with his even though you’re not there in the club now.

Stairs, locks, shoes, jackets, you’re being pushed hard against your living room wall as burning hands make their way under your clothes, stroking the soft skin of your stomach. Nothing can erase the sweet sounds of our breaths and once you’ve started moaning and whimpering under his hands you can’t stop.

You’ve lost count on how many times you’ve kissed already, maybe because their endings gets blurred with the beginnings, because your bodies burn against each other, because his skin is electrifying your mind and making it hard to keep still. You’re hard. You want him to touch you, so you tell him. He starts kissing your jaw and lets his hands wander downwards until he starts opening your jeans, slips his hand inside and makes you hiss as his long fingers wrap around your erection. You could come like this. He knows it and starts moving his hand slowly so you can get your body under control.

 _Say my name_ , he demands, not asking, he’s almost ordering you to say it.

 _But… I-I don’t know it…_ you’re stuttering back, taking shallow breaths as his strokes on you stop for a few seconds before they continue even slower than before.

 _Jin… Akanishi Jin_ , he whispers and you moan as he tugs a bit harder again. His eyes are staring like he can see right into your head, read your thoughts, like he’s trying to see what you are. Like your body is not enough.

 _Kame-Kamenashi Kazuya!_ you breathe out as he attacks your collarbones with his lips and runs his thumb over the slit of your erection. You’re panting for air but you really want him to remember that name, your name, so you say it again.

 _Now say my name_ , he demands and you lose yourself in erratic whimpers, throw your head from side to side and taste his name on your lips for the first time… _Jin… Jin…Jin…JIN!_ His name is echoing in your mind.

He wants to be touched too, wants to share your bliss, so you do as he does, stroking him slowly and steady as he grows fully erect in your hands. You let moan after moan escape because this is too much, him slightly shaking under your hands and his hands moving on you, up and down. Another kiss to swallow all those signs of the fact that tonight you want to lose your mind completely. Electric heat spreading, coming and going in waves.

The kiss lasts, goes on, forever, until you can’t breathe and because your body is focusing on the pleasure he gives you. His tongue is drawing beautiful art on your skin, your face and your neck.

 _N-naked…_ you beg, leaning off the wall so he can pull your jeans down, dragging your underwear with them. You undress him too, pulling his tank top over his head before you’re freed from your shirt as well. It’s the second time you blush tonight, standing against your wall completely naked under his eyes. You’re already dripping, erection standing hard and you shiver under his gaze as he takes your body in. You can see that he loves every inch of you.

You love every inch of him.

You’ve got a hazy recollection of where your bed is, but you nearly miss it anyway, making him giggle and you never want him to stop. You smile a little at yourself, at your silly mistake. Now you’re on your back, sinking into soft sheets and being covered by an even softer body. A scorching body. A body that’s grinding against yours, his erection against yours as he whispers soft things into your ear. His breaths are like electric surges. You’re buzzing with all the built up power, you’re glowing.

The soft things suddenly makes sense as he starts kissing his way down towards your groin, humming against your skin. You feel like saying those things back to him, but you daren’t, you keep saying his name.

He is mapping out the curve of your hips, covering every inch of the inside of your thighs with butterfly kisses, hands now and then brushing against your erection, making you twitch with pent up desire. It’s amazing how he could take you right now, but instead drives you this close to the edge and keeps tasting you all over like your skin is irresistible. It’s amazing that you’re still able to moan like this.

Then you’re on top, his legs around you and you’re slowly rocking against him as his fingers reach for your entrance, spreading the cheeks to gain access. You feel nothing except the hunger, you want him so much. He prepares you as you kiss him and hold his face between your hands.

For a moment you lose track of reality as he touches the point inside you he’s been searching for.

 _Ready?_ he asks and you nod before kissing him on his nose. He giggles again. You feel like kissing him on his nose again just so you can hear the sound of him like that.

There’s some stumbling searches for a condom, some even more stumbling attempts at doing it gracefully, but instead you giggle together and his smile makes you forget everything, everything but his name, because you’re whispering it, again and again as you watch him preparing himself, discarding the package on the floor. Brown eye’s eternally locked onto yours.

Eyes still connected as you shift once more, he is spreading your legs, placing a pillow at the small of your back and you reach for him, to pull him down ontop of you. Heart beating wildly even without the music of the club.

Kiss after kiss, he is devouring you and as you emerge gasping for air he positions himself and he is already entering you by the time you’re kissing again. Slowly, like when he took the lead dancing, he claims your body and you wouldn’t have wanted it another way. You’re wondering if he can feel the electricity through your skin. You say his name, bite your lip and then say his name again. Beg him to sink deeper into your oblivion, you want to take him away with you.

There’s no need for begging, because he’s already whispering sweet nothings to you again as he moves out and in. Weight balanced on one arm he reaches for your erect member that’s been forgotten between your bodies. You don’t need that, you tell him too, but he just keeps touching, not stroking yet, as he builds the speed of his thrusts up.

_Jin…_

_Jin…_

_JIN…_

_Kazuya…_

It’s like dancing, moving with his thrust so you can feel every part of him, taking him deeper and deeper as your body loses all its tensions. You want him to keep saying your name like that, almost covered in his moans. It’s sending shivers of pleasure down your spine.

Faster and faster. You try to keep up but you’re shaking now and you can hardly keep your eyes open. He tells you how it feels like being inside you, whispers of the way you look underneath him, how he wants to do nothing but to ravish your swollen lips. You’re not even trying to keep up with his pace as his tongue dances in your mouth.

Jolts of pleasure work their way upwards as he thrusts hard and whispers your name, suddenly burying his head in your shoulder. He’s close and he’s chasing after release as he starts pumping your erection with a strong hand. You’re standing on the edge together.

And then you’re falling over the edge together as he moves faster and erratic and comes with a deep growl, moving on to saying your name between moans as he keeps moving in and out, riding his orgasm. The electricity is overwhelming, the way he’s almost desperately calling you. With one last tug on your erection you come in his hand and arch your back as you pant for air. It’s white light and stars everywhere as the static, left behind after the now released electricity, makes you shiver. You’re still whimpering in pleasure as he lowers himself onto you and claims your mouth once more. He kisses you like it’s the only way he can tell you what he feels. But you can’t answer him as sleep blurs your thoughts and you drift off.

You dream of warmth, you wake up warm. He’s still there. He’s whispering sweet nothings into your ear as the morning light spreads over your bodies.

You ask him to stay. You know it’s magic because he does.

Brown eyes eternally connected to yours.

You’re tasting his name over and over again.


End file.
